


[Team 2] untitled

by dusk037



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For another round of shiritori. I don't know what happened here, but I was listening to this song on loop as I wrote (<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnPGif3FixE">Alert the Armory</a>)<br/><span class="small">I was actually planning something fluffy, but I failed. orz</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	[Team 2] untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For another round of shiritori. I don't know what happened here, but I was listening to this song on loop as I wrote ([Alert the Armory](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnPGif3FixE))  
> I was actually planning something fluffy, but I failed. orz

He tilts his head to the side, black hair falling into his face. Tamamori moves away from the open window and into the bed; he doesn't bother changing out his clothes or washing the battle's grime from his person, just curls in on himself into as tiny a ball as he could manage with his long limbs. He falls into a fitful slumber as he were.

"Dry your eyes," the words were gentle, a whispered plea. It goes unheard as Tamamori curls in on himself even more, tears falling unbidden behind closed eyelids. "Yuuta, please," Miyata begs. The bed dips as he sits beside Tamamori, as he thumbs at Tamamori's cheek. 

A breeze flutters in through the open window, and Tamamori unconsciously touches his cheek, his hand going right through Miyata's. It's that moment someone chooses to barge into Tamamori's room, the sound of the door banging open startling Tamamori awake. He hastily scrubs his hand on his face, trying (and failing) to conceal the tears, turning towards the door. 

"He's been found," Yokoo says from the door, shaking his head in sympathy. Senga comes barging right inside, wrapping his arms tightly around Tamamori. He knows his loss, returning Tamamori's gesture from a few weeks back, when Nikaido fell first. Tamamori accepts the embrace, but his eyes are dry now. He loosens Senga's grasp on him, and stands up. He takes a steadying breath, and prepares for battle.


End file.
